


Being A Mom

by BadgersQueen



Series: Adventures of Baby Gryphon [13]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Feels, Mother-Son Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 22:29:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2085555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadgersQueen/pseuds/BadgersQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meredith loves being a mom as she spends the day playing with Gryphon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Being A Mom

**Author's Note:**

> "Gogert" = how Gryphon pronounces Yogart 
> 
> Meredith & Gryphon are my OC's & belong to me 
> 
> Crowley & Gavin do not belong to me.

Meredith loved being a mom. More than anyone could understand. She smiled and laughed softly as she knelt beside the tub and gently washed her son. Gryphon smiled and cooed happily, splashing the water and the bubbles that floated around him. He was only a year and a half old, almost two. And he was beautiful. Just a happy and beautiful baby. Meredith would lean over and kiss long his shoulder and smile and tickle him, making him giggle out loud and splash her. She just lightly splash the water, move her hand around just below the surface and he would try to get her hand. She'd make a game of it, move her hand just a little bit. Making his round little cheeks upturn in the biggest grin and go after her, as far as he could reach and then she'd tickle him. Gryphon turned around and reach out with an arm, his hand just reaching out and touching her face, gazing up at his mother. It made her want to cry every time he did it. As it had been the first thing he'd done when he'd been born. She remembered laying there, exhausted but happy as the nurses tended to her. Crowley was at her side, talking to her and kissing her forehead, brushing his fingers through her hair. A few minutes later she was given their small bundle of joy. Wrapped in a warm green blanket. His soft grey eyes and round pink face. Just a little thing. Meredith had leaned her head down to kiss his forehead and smile at him, welcoming him into the world. And that little hand had come up and brushed her cheek, if only for a second. 

"Alright my little monster, you're all clean", Meredith laughed as she picked up her son and lifted him from the tub. 

"Mamamama", Gryphon giggled as he leaned against her and wiggled to get free.

She kissed his cheek and grabbed the towel next to her and wrapped him in it. It was nice and soft and he laughed as she brushed his hair and face with it, drying him off. She laughed softly too as he giggled uncontrollably. She stood up and lifted him into her arms. Gryphon tucked his thumb into his mouth as she made sure he was nice and warm in the towel before leaving the bathroom, as it was much cooler out in the hallway. Meredith carried him into her and Crowley's bedroom and put him on the floor. Gryphon toddled around the room, still clinging to the towel and pulling it over his head and laughing. 

"Ghost", He giggled as he wiggled his arms under the towel.

"Yes you are but where is my son?" Meredith wanted to know, pretending to look for him and then coming up behind him and tickling him, "Where is my Gryphon?" 

"Here mommy!" Gryphon giggled as he pulled the towel off his face and smiled up at her.

Meredith knelt down on her knees and he toddled over to her and snuggled against her. She wrapped her arms around him and pulled the towel off of him. He clung to her, holding still as she put a diaper on him. Once he had the diaper, he freely toddled about the room, finding his stuffed giraffe on the bed. Meredith went over and put him on the bed so he could play with his toy. "Doggy!" He exclaimed happily, making the giraffe dance in the hair. Meredith shook her head, watching him play as she set out his clothes she'd grabbed earlier that morning. She sighed happily, laying on the bed, keeping Gryphon between her and the pillows so he didn't roll or fall off the bed. 

"My sweet little boy", She murmured, running her fingers through his short fluffy hair. 

She adored him so much. Being a stay at home mom was her favorite thing. Doing the grocery shopping. Taking him to the park. Going for walks with the hounds. Playing outside. Napping and feeding him his meals. What person wouldn't love this? Having a family. She adored hers so much. Even the days her husband and oldest weren't home. It was just her and Gryphon. And being with her baby were the best moments. Gryphon was sitting with his back to her and turned his head to look at her and he gave her one of his smiles and a squealing laugh. He crawled to her and got onto her stomach. Sitting there and holding his giraffe. Meredith placed her hands on his waist, keeping him from tipping over or falling off. She lifted him into the air and brought him back down in a slow yet playful motion. And he laughed, waving his arms and grinning at her. Meredith would bring him close to her face and nuzzle her nose to his. And he would try to nuzzle hers back.

"Mama up! Mama up!" Gryphon garbled happily.

She did it a few more times before setting him back onto the bed and sitting up herself. She tickled him and pulled him into her arms. Gryphon just continued his giddy happiness at his mother. She set him between her legs and he tilted his head back, waving his hand up and brushing his fingers through the red curls dangling around her face and shoulders. His grey eyes gazing up into hers. Meredith grabbed his clothes and started to dress him. Making a game out of it. 

"Peek-a-boo", Meredith cooed as she pulled his t-shirt on, "There he is!" She would act surprised that she found him.

Gryphon giggled and clapped his hands. She gave him his socks to play with as she put his overalls on and adjusted the straps so they weren't too tight nor loose. She kissed his cheek and he'd hand her his socks, wiggling his feet at her. Meredith would kiss his toes, making him squirm and giggle. She put his socks on, which she knew he'd just take off later in the day. Picking him up, she handed him his giraffe and then took him downstairs. 

"Hungry", Gryphon patted his tummy and looking sad.

"Oh sweetie, don't make that face. You look like daddy", His mother teased with a smile and kissed his forehead, "Mommy has some yummy snacks for you", she rubbed his back and took him into the kitchen. Placing him in his high chair. Juliette had heard them from the living room and came into the kitchen, laying by Gryphon's high chair. Meredith went over to the fridge and pulled out his sippy cup and a small clear around plastic container, labeled: Gryphon's morning snack tray. 

"Gogert", Gryphon stated as he picked up a medium looking lightly purple soft ball and ate it

"Yes, I know you like your Yogart", Meredith chuckled as she sat next to him and wiped his chin with a cloth. It was less messier than him trying to feed himself with a spoon. 

The toddler looked around the kitchen as he continued to munch and play with his snack, noticing some chex cereal and banana slices in his snack tray as well. Meredith smiled and decided to tend to the dishes while he was occupied with his snack. Gryphon noticed Juliette laying next to his high chair and smiled, taking a piece of cereal and dropping it onto the kitchen floor and giggling.

"I heard that", Meredith said, laughing and looking over her shoulder.

"Doggy eat", Gryphon pointed to the floor.

"No doggy eat", His mother was half laughing, going along with his own language of words, "Juliette has special food that daddy gives her".

"Where dadda?" Gryhon looked around, only taking in that one word.

"Dadda is at work", Meredith told him. 

"Dadda gone?" He wanted to know, pointing to the door.

She shook her head and went over, kissing his forehead, "He'll be back in a little bit", she smiled at him. Meredith knew Gryphon was smarter than most babies his age. She chalked up to the fact he was his father due his intelligence of comprehending a small amount of things at this age. 

Gryphon lost interest in his snack and played with his giraffe, making it pretend to eat the few pieces of cereal he'd deposited onto his tray. Meredith shook her head and gave it a few more minutes. She'd put the rest of the dishes away and took Gryphon into the living room. Setting him down on the floor with his toys. She'd put his snack tray on a side table and gave him his sippy cup as she sat on the couch. He toddled around, moving his dinosaurs around the large space. Juliette laid near the doorway, guarding it protectively as she watched over her owner and her child. After a minutes or so, the toddler was just toddling about with his sippy cup and glanced over his shoulder. Seeing a familiar face. 

"Dadda!" He shouted.

Meredith jumped a little, having been reading one of her books while watching him play. Crowley smiled, walking into the room. He went over to his wife and kissing her. Meredith kissed him back happily. Gryphon toddled over and hugged his father's leg. He picked up his son and hugged him, kissing his forehead. 

"Just came home to check and see how my queen and my little prince were doing", Crowley replied.

"We had breakfast and had a bath and played and had a little snack", Meredith recounted for Gryphon.

Gryphon just sucked his thumb, clinging to his father's jacket as he laid his head against his chest. Crowley chuckled and sat down next to his wife, giving Meredith another kiss against the cheek. She smiled and just leaned against his shoulder. 

"Gavin grabbed all his homework for the rest of this week this morning and is taking this week off since this week was busy for you", she looked at her husband and stroked his cheek, "He volunteered to help me around the house. He's out doing the grocery shopping at the moment", Meredith told him, laughing, "Though I think it's mostly because I taught him how to drive and he likes using my car".

"I bet", Crowley chuckled, moving his face into hers and smiling against her skin, "I miss you, my love", he murmured in her ear.

"I'm not the only one who misses you", Meredith told him, smiling. 

They glanced at Gryphon who was playing with his father's tie and gently licking it with his tongue. Crowley was wearing a brown tie that Meredith had gotten him and it had a light brown diamond pattern on it but to the baby, it looked like pudding. Crowley burst out laughing. 

"Afraid that's not food, mate", Crowley told him. 

Gryphon just giggled and playfully tugged on it, loving the feeling of the shiny fabric. Meredith shook her head and kissed the top of her son's head. Crowley sighed, glancing at his watch. Hating to have to leave for a new crossroads deal in twenty minutes. He looked at his wife and gave her an apologetic look. 

"I have to run my darling", He told her, cupping her face, "I shall be home before supper". 

She nodded. Knowing his duties were never over. As Crowley kissed her again, more deeply and passionately, he handed her their son and Meredith set the toddler in her lap as he got to his feet, ready to leave. Gryphon's little hands outstretched towards him as he started towards the doorway and burst into tears. Crowley went back over and stood over him. 

"Hey little man, I have to go for a bit", He told him, taking him into his arms again, trying to sooth him by rubbing his back, "You have to stay here and protect mommy", he kissed his forehead. 

But Gryphon wasn't having it and clung to his father's jacket. Tears staining his face. Meredith smiled and got up from the couch. She knew how much her son loved having both of them around at the same time. And he hated when either of them had to leave. She tried to get Gryphon to come back to her, which generally worked in most cases but not today. He just buried his face into Crowley's tie and wailed louder. Crowley looked at his wife, not knowing what to do. He'd never had to just hand him back and leave abruptly before, which he knew would upset his son worse. 

"Let me call it in", Meredith smiled sweetly and dug into her husband's coat pocket, taking out his smart phone. She got one of his crossroad demons on the phone the first try. "There's a family emergency and your king needs you to go take care of something for him", she said. Crowley smirked behind her back, loving when she took charge like that. He continued to sooth and rub his son's back, walking around the room with him until he calmed down. Meredith got off the phone with the demon and put the smart phone back into his pocket. "Taken care of", she nodded.

"Dadda no go?" Gryphon asked, sniffling.

"I do need to go back to work in a bit. But I will stay and have lunch with you and mommy", Crowley smiled at him, kissing him and giving him a hug. 

Gryphon smiled happily and hugged him back. Crowley set him down and he continued playing with his toys. Meredith took her husband's hand and smiled at him. "Love when you take charge like that", Crowley murmured in her ear as he kissed against her neck. Meredith flushed and they sat down on the couch together, his arm around her shoulder, as they watched Gryphon play and talk to himself. The toddler just sat in happy contentment and glancing behind him every so often to make sure they were still there on the couch. Meredith got up after a little while and Gryphon's eyes widened.

"Mama go?" He asked.

"Don't worry, she's making us lunch", Crowley told him, picking him up and carrying him and his sippy cup into the kitchen.

Meredith smiled as they come into the kitchen and Crowley set Gryphon into his high chair. Crowley fed Gryphon his lunch so Meredith could eat. She loved watching him feed their child. They were so cute together. She softly laughed, loving when Crowley used the spoon like an airplane, something Gryphon found entertaining. After they were finished lunch, Crowley went over to her while she washed up a few things.

"You're adorable by the way", Meredith told him, quirking her eyebrows playfully.

"I'm not adorable, love. I'm the king of hell", Crowley smirked with a wicked grin, pulling her into his arms and wrapping his arms around her, kissing her deeply. 

Meredith responded back, running her fingers through his hair as she cupped the back of his neck, "Still adorable", she murmured against his lips. She glanced over her shoulder and saw that Gryphon had been trying to feed himself. He'd covered himself and his high chair tray in his applesauce. She turned back to Crowley and smiled, "I have a little messy prince of hell to attend to", she cupped his face and kissed him again before moving to return to her motherly duties.

By the time Crowley was ready to return to work, Gavin had come home from running errands. This distracted Gryphon from his father leaving as he threw up his hands, toddling to his brother, "Gabin!", and then hugging his brother's leg happily. Gavin picked his little brother and tossing him into the air and catching him, making Gryphon laugh. Gavin then hugged him. Crowley turned to Meredith as Gryphon was now distracted. The two said their goodbye's for the time being and he stole a kiss against her lips and then returned to work. Meredith smiled to herself, watching her son's play in the living room. Yes, being a mother was absolutely amazing. This was the best thing to come home too and she didn't care who said otherwise.


End file.
